five nights at Soul's
by delilanah
Summary: Maka is the new night guard at Soul's Enchanted Pizzeria, there she works along with Stein, but this is NOT what she sighed up for, but she needs the money.
1. Chapter 1

By: delilanah

AN: I don't own soul eater or five nights at freddys | ok so this might not be what you want! You probably want a chapter from a different story but O WELL! Im going this one! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Five nights at Soul's

CH 1:

Maka adjusted her hat and looked up at the large white animatronic wolf with the red eyes. "Only a half an hour, Miss Albarn." Said the gray haired man, adjusting his glasses so they flashed slightly. Maka nodded and her emerald eyes moved to the blue monkey with the yellow star on its shoulder and the long curled tail. "You know, Tsubaki has always been one of my favorites." Said the man, putting a stich covered hand on the beak of the pretty black bird with long head feathers and lavender eyes. "Is that so, Mr. Franken?" she asked fiddling with her pigtails. "O please, call me Stein, Miss Albarn." She looked at him then the white wolf again. "So why Tsubaki?" she asked.

"I've always thought of her as the tamer of all the animatronics, always had a special connection with her." He said and smoothed some of the black glossy feathers back. "So there's Soul." Maka climbed onto the stage and put a gentle hand on the chest of the white wolf and its ruby eyes seemed to follow her. "And Blackstar." She pointed to the blue monkey. "And Tsubaki. Are there any others I need to worry about?" she asked. Stein nodded and jumped off the stage the mentioned for her to follow.

She did so and glanced back to the stage then did a double take. Had the wolf just moved? She stared at it for a moment then shook her head and ran after Stein. The stich covered man patted a large box near the prize counter. It was brightly colored and went up to Maka's waist. "This is the baby."[1] He said. "That's what we call it, well some of us, others call it Crona. There's a huge battle whether Crona is a boy or a girl, try not to get mixed up in that." He said then walked over to a place in the corner near the stage that was covered by curtains. Stein pulled back a curtain to reveal a black cat with gold eyes and three white stripes on one ear and a little cartoon skull under it's chin. "This is Kid." He said and patted the cat's head. "Come on, one more." He said and walked to the little kid's area. "And here are the sisters, their a mess." There was jumble of parts and wires. "Their squirrels or they used to be... um… this one is Liz." He pointed to the head that was most intact, but was missing an eye. "And this one is Patti" he pointed to the other head; it had one eye and teeth, that was it. Maka crouched down and touched the head that was patty "geez, poor thing." She mumbled.

Stein looked at his watch and tapped her shoulder. "it's midnight, we better get to the office." He said. She nodded and got up then sighed and followed stein to the office. The gray haired nightguard sat at one of the two chairs and sighed. Maka sat in the other and looked around the small office. There was a little cupcake next to a fan and little stuffies of the animatronics. She reached over and picked up the little white wolf plushie. She smiled slightly and put it back down. She continued to look around and nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.

(its just phone guy you can skip if you want)

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Soul's enchanted pizzeria . A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. o, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Soul's enchanted pizzeria, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Soul the wolf suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. If the power should turn off…um…you gotta go to the generator room and restart it…and that might not be the best idea…but uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Maka's eyes where wide and fearful by the end of the call. "W-wait what?" she squeaked and grabbed the wolf plushie and held it close. Stein leaned back. "it's not all that bad, just can't let them get in that's all." He shrugged. "I've been doing it for years." Maka whimpered softly and pulled up the monitor to look at the animatronics on the stage. She flipped from camera to camera, holding tight to the stuffed wolf. "relax, Miss Albarn." Stein said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. Her eyes darted to him then back to the monitor and she let out a small scream. "the monkeys gone!" she said and flipped from camera to camera quickly till she found him, the blue monkey was staring right into the camera with it's green eyes and sneer on its face. "Oh my god, she breathed softly then started flipping cameras again.

At around 4 AM, she panicked again. "Tsubaki's gone!" she said and looked at stein who was watching the door closely. "Check the cameras near here." He said. She did so and squeaked. "Blackstar is in the hall way on the left!" she said. He nodded. "Typically, Blackstar comes on the left and Tsubaki on the right." He said leaned forward. "Blackstar got closer!" she squeaked. "Close the door, Miss Albarn, we have 38% power left, we'll wait the rest of the night out." Maka nodded and closed both doors and flipped thru the cameras. When the bell rang for 6 AM she watched as the blue monkey and black bird went back to their spots on the stage. Maka looked at Stein. "can we go?" she asked. He nodded and opened the doors. The ash-blonde put the Soul plushie back gently and followed Stein out. As they walked past the stage, she saw the wolf's eyes follow Stein and a very soft growl came from it. She whimpered softly and hurried to the door.

* * *

AN:  
[1] MARKIPLIER!

The other chapters probably wont be as long…..but anyways! What do you think? Should I continue this? Should I never come near it again? TELL MEH!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I did skip nights sorry.  
This story is meant to be different from fnaf and supposed to be kinda short

I don't own fnaf or soul eater or the song 'just gold' by mandopony

* * *

CH 2:

Night 3

Maka looked up at the white wolf and it seemed to look down at her and sneer. She narrowed her eyes and jumped slightly when Stein put a hand on her shoulder. "Come Miss Albarn, we need to get to the office." He said and looked at the wolf. The blonde nodded and followed the man into the office. She sat in her chair and took hold of the plush wolf. "I must warn you…" Stein said, flipping on the monitor. "As the week progresses, things get…..interesting, let's just say Soul likes to put on a show." He said. She tilted her head. "I don't understand." She said. Stein made a face and handed her the monitor. "You'll see." He muttered and leaned back.

She shrugged slightly and looked at the monitor when the phone rang.

_**''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. **_

_**Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Soul suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side**_

When the call ended, Maka leaned back and looked at the percent. "What?!" she said "we're already at 67%." the scarred man cursed. "If it goes down to much one of us is gonna have to go to the generator room." He said. Maka grimaced then looked at the monitor. "Tsubaki is gone, she's in the…..bathroom…."she sighed and flipped cameras.

By 4 am the battery was at 30% and dropping fast. Maka stood and sighed. "I'm gonna restart the generator." She said, putting down the plushie. Stein looked at her. "You have to be very careful and very quiet." He said and flipped cameras quickly. "Go now, you have a clear path."

Maka nodded and turned to leave. "Be careful of Soul, after 3 he…changes…" he said. She nodded again and left the office, glancing around then crept towards the generator room. She thought she saw a human at some point but shook her head.

She reached the door and grabbed the handle but stopped when she heard a sound behind her, her eyes growing wide with pure terror. She felt hot breath on her neck and began to tremble, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "Well hello there." Chuckled a voice in her ear. "Are you here to watch the show?" it said then grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, pressing her to the door.

She came face to face with a white haired man, his crimson eyes seemed to shift with gears, like an animatronic, he grinned at her, displaying his razor edged teeth. Maka glanced around then back to the man. "How did you get in here?" she asked in a shaky voice. He chuckled darkly. "Why I live here Miss Albarn." He sneered. "I am the main attraction, my story must be told." He said in a sing song voice. He took a step back and raised his arms up with a grin. "Time for a chain reaction." A boy with blue spiked hair appeared behind the man and grinned wildly, a girl with long black hair stood beside him. "Some of us get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some of us are just distractions."

He slammed his hands against the door beside Maka's head and put his face close to hers with a sadistic grin. "I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising, is this worth losing sleep?" he sang in her ear, licked up the shell of it, making her gasp and blush.

"There was a time, not so long ago at all, we were just like you. Can you hear us call?" he said softly and ran a hand down her side. "You did a good job, watching those little screens; it warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong, you were very brave." He sneered then stepped back.

"I'm finished training, done explaining, no more facts are left remaining. Now you get the gist of it, you're a perfect fit!" he grinned. The blue haired man and black haired women grinned and walked towards her. "Take it with pride, enjoy the ride! You'll forever be a part of this community!"

Maka panicked and ran for the office but the white haired man grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her torso, trapping her arms against her body, her back pressed against his chest. "You may think it's all in your mind, but in the end I think that you will find…" he scraped his teeth across her neck. "You are the main attraction, your story won't be told." He said against her skin.

Tears streamed down her face, her body shaking. "Why are you doing this?" she breathed. "I haven't done anything to you." The man's head snapped up and he took a few steps back. She blinked a few times and turned to look at him then shook her head and ran back to the office.

* * *

AN: yah I know the animatronics don't turn human and I know that freddy wouldn't be getting pervy with the night guard but o well!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't know fnaf or fnaf by the living tombstone

* * *

CH 3: night 4

Maka was seriously regretting coming back to this damn pizzeria, but she needed the money. She fiddled with her hat glancing at the wolf, but it's red eyes weren't on her, they were on Stein. She looked at the other animatronics, their eyes too where on stein. "Um….Stein…" Maka mumbled. The gray haired man looked at her then the animals. "Why don't we head to the office?" Stein said.

The two walked hurriedly to the office, both sitting in their now normal seats, Maka grabbing the stuffed wolf. Stein flipped on the monitor and leaned back. "I'm getting to old for this." He mumbled. The blonde laughed softly and stretched as the phone rang.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. _

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays* You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*" _

Maka looked at Stein, her eyes wide. The scarred man had a grim look on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tonight is going to be difficult, Miss Albarn, stay alert." He said. She nodded and looked at the monitor.

By 4 o clock, the animatronics where human, Maka had seen Soul. She flipped cameras franticly, trying to find the robots. Stein flicked on the light then slammed the door shut; a human BS leaned against the glass, a grin on his face. "We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone." The blue haired man sang.

The blonde shook slightly and flipped on her light and shut the door. Tsubaki leaned against the glass as well; her eerily beautiful face looked menacing in the light. "We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day, an imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay!" she sang back.

Suddenly they both pounded on the glass, making Maka and stein jump. "Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking!" Tsubaki seemed to beg. "We're poor little souls, who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role." BS said.

"We've been all alone, Stuck in our little zone. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend." They said together. "Ignore them Maka!" Stein snapped. "Focus!" Maka jumped slightly and looked at the monitor. When she looked up, she went pale, the black cat stood on Stein's end, though he looked human like the others, black hair with 3 stripes on one side, his eyes a molten gold color. She looked at her side and saw Soul leaning against the glass.

"We're really quite surprised, we get to see you another night. You should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place good-bye." Soul sang and his red eyes flitted to Stein as did kid's eyes, making the man go pale. "It's like there's so much more, maybe you've been in this place before. We remember a face like yours. You seem acquainted with those doors!"

Soul slammed his hands into the glass giving Maka a pleading look. "Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! We're poor little souls, who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role!" they both sang.

Maka slowly, half in a daze, reached up to lift the door, her green eyes locked with Soul's red ones. Stein grabbed her wrist tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

Maka shook her head. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I don't know what came over me…."

* * *

AN: sorry this chapter is so short!


End file.
